Reckless
by Geekchick202
Summary: When Percy is faced with the choice of becoming a god in LO what happens to Annabeth when he says yes...better summery inside!rated M for language!
1. Chapter 1: Mistake

**Hey this is my first fan fiction **_**ever **_**so flames sting but are excepted and tips are cool too! This is basically what I think would happen if Percy decided to become a God with some mad Annabeth hope you like it! Also this will be a _very _short chapter because its up to you if i keep it!**

**-Geekchick202**

_**During LO**_

_Paper, paper, ah! Rights to Bella…no Percy Jackson…damn!_

***********************************************

_In throne room…_

_**Percy pov**_

"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you wish it, it shall be yours, Percy Jackson if you want it you may be made a god."(**A/N: sorry I shortened it I'm kinda tight on time…)**

I couldn't believe what I had just herd. Me a _god_! It was like a dream. Before I could give it any more thought my immediate response was something like um…oookaaaayyy. Then I thought of Annabeth and how she had almost risked her life to save me. Before I could say anything else all of the gods had their hands palm up facing me and I was hit with a bolt of energy so strong I fell to the ground. When I got up I herd the booming voice of my father, Poseidon.

"All hale Perseus Jackson minor god of the sea!"

The room erupted with cheers around me, but when I turned to look at Annabeth her beautiful features were composed into an emotionless mask. It hurt to see the pain in her eyes, if I hadn't been being hugged and clapped on the back from Zeus knows who I would've ran up to her then and told her how much I loved her but before I could even call out her name she rushed out of the throne room with a wild look in her eyes. I ran after her everyone else in the throne room wearing a very confused expression.

"ANNABETH!" I called out, I didn't even get a response. The last image I had was of her tear streaked face behind the closing elevator doors…

************************************************************************

**So what do you think! I'm honestly really iffy about the story so tell me what you think, should I end it or keep writing? The power is in your hands!**


	2. Chapter 2:Party Time

**Hi everyone I'm back! I would like to thank all you people for being my first reviewers you 4 rock! Thank you all so much for your positive feedback and I would like to inform you all that this story will now be co-written by Awesome one! You should all read her stuff its super good! Anyways I have decided too keep writing it so here is our chapter 2, so enjoy!**

**-Geekchick202**

********************************************************************************

Annabeth POVWhen he said yes every bone in my body went rigid. I wanted to break down right there, me, Annabeth Chase, the girl that never cried. When Percy whipped his head around to look at me I set my face in a mask. He gave me a weak smile and right there is when I felt it. How dare he even try to smile at me when our feelings were so obvious, I mean he told me his weak spot and then leaves like its nothing!That's when I felt the tears threaten to come pouring out. I left so fast no one even noticed me……wrong again."ANNABETH!" I heard a voice from behind me shout. It was the one voice that I'd give anything in that moment to forget… the thought of his name caused the tears to flow and I bolted for the elevator. The last thing that I saw was Percy's hand extended towards I was in the elevator I composed myself. I was right to do so, as soon as I stepped out Sally had me in a hug."Oh, Annabeth we were so worried, where's Percy? Is he okay!" She asked looking worried."Fine, a god, but fine." I said coldly as I left the Empire State building. The last thing I did was leave a confused looking Sally with tears in her eyes at the elevator doors waiting for a boy that would never come soon as I got to camp the first thing I did was go to my cabin, all I could think was that my life was nothing without Percy. I just wanted to get away. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, Travis was obviously uncomfortable, word of me leaving must have spread by now." Hey, um Annabeth, uh……there's a party to celebrate tonight and well, we all want you there." He stated awkwardly."Will Percy be there?" I had to ask even if just saying his name hurt my heart."Uh, no, he's on Olympus still." I smiled. " Actually Travis I think a party is just what I need."After he left I went to the section in my closet that I would never usually go. Sultry Lingerie, short dresses, halter tops that go too low, you name it, it was here. All gifts from Aphrodite. I went towards a pink dress and smirked, oh yes the pink dress would do nicely for my plan. I pulled it off the rack and looked it over; it a pink plaid mini dress that, when I put it on, curved a V around my chest and rested and inch above my knees. Then I dug through the closest some more until I found a pair of strappy black sandal high heels; a perfect fit and a nice match for my dress. In box on the high I shelf I pulled out a black rose choker, not normally my style but tonight, this was going to work very nicely. I put it on then checked my self in the mirror, not bad, my outfit made me look like a model for dirty girls, which was what I was going for, only I found two main problems. My hair and my face. I looked like a girl scout that would ask you for directions, my face was just so…..little sweetheart, I wanted heartbreaker. And my blond curls weren't helping my cause in the least, the always made boys smile because of their beauty, I wanted men to fall at my feet. This I could fix though. I never really was one for makeup but it was necessary tonight; I started with that playful, sweet face of mine, covering my lips in a thin coat of lip balm and using the tiniest amount of foundation because I was tan as it was. Next I applied a dark red shadow, a blood color that I dusted with black, and coated my eyelashes in a dark mascara. I was looking good, no, I was looking bad. I smiled at the thought and put some red lipstick on, not a lot, but enough to make me stand out. There done and I look…..hot. With a smile I headed for a box under my bed, a place I kept a flat iron my uncle Mark, a gay man, had gotten me for chrismas years ago. I plugged it in and in no time my hair was straightened and flowing like a golden river down my shoulders. I was looking dangerous and I liked it, this was the new Annabeth. I let out a breath as I ran my hands over my stomach, daring to let a thought of what Percy would do if he saw me like this but I quickly fought the urge an left. Percy was a part of old Annabeth, new Annabeth doesn't need Percy, Percy the god can stay up there for all she cares, she wants nothing to do with him. I could see lights coming from the Big House and hear a rendition of Shorty Get Low, the Apollo kids must have added something to it, it sounded faster for dancing. As I got closer I noticed two things; one, Chiron and Mr.D were no where in sight; and two, there was boxes of what looked to be alcohol being taken through the doors by a couple of scruffy teenagers. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing but followed them anyway. Inside party lights hung from the ceiling casting golden yellows, acid greens, midnight blues, and blood reds all over the room. A table had been pushed against the wall in a far corned and was piled high with all sorts of food and now boxes of different wines and beers. A DJ, I recognized as an Apollo camper, was mixing music and running the lights from a large sound panel. People mingled and danced in some places, well, they did until I walked in, then they all turned and watched me walk by. Glares from the Aphrodite cabin and practically every girl there, drool and black stares from all the guys. I was a goddess among mortals, gold mingled in copper. This satisfied me. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see who it was, one of those scruffy teenagers that brought beer, he was holding a red cup with a orange-ish liquid inside. Offering it to me. I smiled at him, making him swoon, and took the cup. The liquid was bitter, it tasted like moldy bread and water downed orange juice, but as I drank the cups full contents I noticed that the sharp pain of a razor blade dragging across my heart had been dulled down to a pencil. " Um, what was this?" I asked the love struck teenager, who was still following me, and holding the cup for him to see. He looked from the cup to my face confused, as if he forgot how to talk." Ahhhh…..screwdriver, yep, a screwdriver." He moved closer to take the cup and throw it over his shoulder so he could take my hands and start to dance." And what, may I ask, is a screwdriver?" He spun me before answering. I found it odd being held by this strange person, he was warm but radiated stupidity. He had soft brown hair and eyes to match, his lip was pierced and his ears were gauged. He wore a flannel shirt with some shaker logo on it and baggy jeans, torn and ripped from use, a chain hung out of his back pocket and clipped on his belt loop incase his wallet fell out. He was a born and bred party boy. And party boys hand was creeping down to my waist." A screwdriver is orange juice and vodka. Good stuff huh?" Oh, well, that explains the bitter taste.

"Excellent, mind getting me another?" I asked in a sultry voice. The love sick boy smiled.

" It would be my pleasure." As he left the only thing that I could think is the dramatic drop of pain in my heart.

A couple of drinks later I was having the time of my life. I was so drunk I didn't remember what we were celebrating. I was dancing with random guys and being the center of attention felt so _good_. I couldn't even think of my worries and I felt the best I had in years! I loved the feeling, experience, every thing about it just made me feel on top. I realized I liked the drinking, guys hitting on me, and even the glares of the girls, oh the glares they were the best because I knew I was the hottest in the party!

Before I knew it I was in a passionate make out session with a son of Apollo. I didn't know his name but I did no that any possible thought of _him _was gone and I loved it!

The next time I was in reality I was in the woods with the Apollo kid. He had pulled us out of the big house and we stumbled into the woods laughing like crazed drunkards, which we were. I remember him pushing me against a tree and pulling his hands up my thighs, bringing my dress up with them. I smiled and pulled his shirt off as he kissed my neck. Crazy things happened after that, he picked me up and laid me on the ground, him on top of me. Then somehow I let him take all my clothes off and his naked body pressed against my own, after that, I remember nothing.I woke up in the outside air with something warm against me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on some guy's chest, his arms wrapped around my bare hips. I could feel the burning heat of our body's touching each other and I could see it too, we had come out here with out any blanket of sorts. As slowly as I could, so as not to wake him, I lifted my self of him and went abut to finding my scattered clothes. By the time I was fully dressed and trying to sneak out f the clearing he woke up."Hey sexy, where are you going?" Memories flooded back to me from last night, I had gotten extremely drunk and by doing so erased all thoughts I had, and I had found a guy I liked because he called me sexy and then I let him drag me into the woods and-oh great he's getting up and walking towards me."Ah, slip some pants on would ya?" It was a desperate attempt to keep him away from me; now that I wasn't drunk I could feel pain again, searing pain enveloping my heart with each passing second. I had slept with a random guy to get Percy off of my mind-Percy. Just thinking his name made me want to cry. The guy looked down at himself and nodded before walking off to locate his jeans that I had tore off him so feverously last night. As soon as he turned his back I took off running like all Hades was after me. That was my first official wild night…

*******************************************************************

**So, what do you guys think! This is a taste of what is to come! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3:Get away

**Hola every one! Thanks to all who reviewed and stop hating on the stupid block! Seriously I really tried to edit it but it won't let me so sorry!****L Also stop hating on new Annabeth! We actually thought that you guys would **_**like **_**her! She is a big part of the story so if you don't like her just imagine what Percy will think and how interesting it makes the story!**

**Love you all-**

**Geekchick202**

***********************************************************************

Percy POV

I had never felt so…atrocious! It had been three days and still no word fromAnnabeth! I mean really, I feel like my heart was continuously being slashedwith a wire, stinging and raw with pain. I love her yet she can't even give me achance to explain what happened! What if she was dating someone, or, my thoughts could go any further I felt a hand on my shoulder.

When I looked over it was a smiling face I recognized, Apollo.

"Percy man relax, you sure don't look like someone who was recently madea god." he said jokingly.

To be honest I didn't feel like someone who was just made a god either.

I sighed. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind" I lied, I only had onething on my mind, one beautiful blonde, grey eyed someone.

"I know just what you need" he said smiling.

I didn't know if I wanted to find out what I needed.

********************************************************************************

Annabeth POV

I was so confused! What the hell was I thinking last night! I went to mycabin to clean up; no one was there considering it was breakfast. I quicklytook a shower and got ready. I once again straightened my hair…I once againlooked like a relative of Aphrodite. Today I went with a light blue curvehugging shirt, tight jeans, and a minimal amount of makeup. When I lookedmyself over I could be a model for casual wear.

I headed down to breakfast and once again got stares from everyone. As soonas I got to my table they were all giving me funny looks. About five minuetsin I couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell, take a picture it'll freaking last longer!" I shoutedangrily. I was in no mood for judgment after what happened last night.

"Why were you gone last night Annabeth?" Malcolm asked in a calm voice full of a silent verdict.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm something in a fucking Petri dish!?"I countered.

They all gave me odd looks. I had never cussed before this time, just like I had never had a one night stand with a son of Apollo either.

"Well the party ended at midnight and no one could find you." said Erin, another daughter of Athena.

"Look, it was a long night and right now I don't need your stupidquestions!" I snarled at them, a look of shock passed over their faces and Inoticed every one in the room was staring at us. This only frustrated me more.

"Talk to me when you get lives." I said as I took off running toward the cabin to fill my duffle bag with everything I would need to leave this place.

*******************************************************************************

Percy POV

"Apollo, seriously, a night club? Getting drunk is going to help me?" I said looking up at the big building that was before us. He had told me to dress nice, which to him was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black button up shirt minus the buttons. So now I stood before a steel dressed building with glass doors and a big neon sign that I could now read since I was a god, telling me the night clubs name was "Forbidden Sun"; a night club through and through. Apollo ran a hand through his hair, resting a hand on my shoulder and flashed me a smile.

"Man, Percy, think. What is the best way to forget something than to make it so your brain doesn't work," Apollo dusted his shoulders and handed the bouncer a couple tickets with our names on them, "Besides, you don't even have to drink. Just keep an eye out for hot chicks I might like." I groaned inwardly as I stepped over the threshold.

Inside I looked around to see just what exactly I had got myself into. It was warm from the heavy machinery and closed packed bodies. Music blared from speakers at least a foot tall if not higher, I think they were playing some Hinder song. Lights lined the ceiling, all black lights, and a man in a white tux glowed purple behind an open bar. People were strewn everywhere, some dancing on the onyx tiled dance floor, others sat at the bar visibly getting drunk, and almost everyone else sat in booths either making out or on the verge of making out. I cringed as Apollo let out a contented sigh.

"Great place huh? I love how the name of it just repels who I am and yet they love me here." He let out a short laugh and left me standing there to get him self a drink. I stood shocked. I had never seen a place like this let alone imagined my self in the midst of one. I felt vulnerable and out of place, this was not a place for Percy Jackson.

"Hola, who might you be Mr. Handsome?" I turned to see where the high pitched voice had come from. A girl stood beside me with her hand on her perfectly curved hip. Blackness fell from her head clear down to her hips like an ebony river; it shined purple in the black lights and was glossy. She wore a short dress that was leather and stopped short at mid thigh. Looking at this girl made my head spin and made certain parts of me want to do animal things to her.

"Ahhhh….Percy. Name and, yeah." I couldn't talk around this woman, if that was what she was. She looked to beautiful to be human.

"Percy…cute name. I'm Isabelle Moon. Want to dance?" I started to nod but then I noticed behind Isabelle's head, a very familiar blond. She was on some guy's lap and kissing his neck, but even if I couldn't see her face I knew this girl. I pushed past Isabelle, a little too hard because she hit another guy and shouted, "Hey!" I ignored her and pushed through more people until I stood next to the blond and the random guy.

"Annabeth." Her name rolled off my tongue painfully heavy. Annabeth looked up from the guy and my breath caught. She was wearing a black and red dress decorated with dozens of belts and red satin fray; it was tight on her and exposed a lot. She had dark make up on and a lot of it; she looked like a vampire, an extremely hot and sexy vampire, and I thought Isabelle Moon was hot . When saw me her face tightened in pain and she jumped to her feet, the guy jumped with her on high alert like he had expected me and was ready to pound me into the ground any second. Yeah, good luck with that buddy, I thought bitterly.

"Percy," Annabeth's voice was tight and full of controlled anger but also with hidden pain that only I could hear, "What the hell are you doing here!?" My brain was slow and stupid, I was so happy to see her I didn't notice the glare she held fixed on my face.

"Annabeth…" I moved closer to her, I just wanted her warmth in my arms but she pushed me away. Not what I had expected.

"Stay away from me you prick. I hate you." she said anger leaking into her voice like acid.

Those words hurt so much I couldn't even explain it. Suddenly the guy stepped in, he was tall had light brown hair and blue eyes, he looked like he could be a male model.

"Hey step back, you don't have a place in this conversation." I said with a slight warning tone in my voice. He slipped his arms around Annabeth's waist and whispered something in her ear.

She looked at me with malice.

" Your right Austin, he's a waist of time, lets go." Annabeth tried to push past me but I stopped her.

"Annabeth let me explain." I said in a very worried voice.

"Oh, please Percy, explain what! That you wanted to be a god, that you're sorry for leaving me after _everything _we've been through! No, Percy not anymore so don't feed me your lies!" I could see tears building in her eyes.

"No Annabeth! That I love you!" I shouted, she was really getting to me now. Pain flashed in her eyes.

"No, Percy you don't, because if you did you wouldn't have left me." she said in a scarily controlled voice,.

"Annabeth I didn't mean to say yes." I came towards her and she did something the wise girl I knew never would….smacked me and cussed me out.

"You fucker! I hate you leave me alone and never talk to me again!" I hadn't noticed but the music had stopped and _everyone _was looking at us. She seemed to notice as well and ran out of the club.

*******************************************************************

Annabeth POV

Annabeth POV

That dick! How can he tell me he that he loved me after abandoning me! After he had given me a ground to stand on only to rip it out from under me! He loves me? Yeah right…..prick.

I sat my self down on a concrete bench three blocks away from the club, huffing into the cold night air. I watched my breath swirl in the air before dissipating. About then I heard someone call my name and looked down the street to see Austin pull up on the curve in his black Lamborghini, arm handing out the window and his hand stretching across the seats to open the door for me. With a sigh I pulled my self up and into his car; a gift from his parents to keep him quiet. He was the descendent of a couple of rich wine makers or something, so they bought him love.

"You alright? Who was that guy?" His hand rested in my lap, twitching fingers waiting for to grab it. I fought the urge to cry when my own hand slipped into his; not as warm as Percy's.

"Um yeah I'm fine, just an old friend….um, could we maybe get a drink somewhere?" I smiled at him to hide my pain; that was becoming more of an easy task for me.

Austin thumped his fingers on the leather steering wheel quizzically. "Well…..Annabeth, I may be rich but I'm still only 18, I can't buy alcohol yet," I was about to say I know that when he continued, "But my parents have a stash at home and they would never notice it missing. How's that?" He sounded generally proud of himself for thinking of something. I leaned across the car to kiss his cheek.

"That sounds great. Are they home?""We'll find out." He shifted gears and we sped off.

A couple minutes later we were parked on the curb, Austin handed his keys off to a valet and herding me into an elevator to take us to Austin's floor. A whole floor his family had bought, a huge foyer with a checkered floor and a table with an ugly vase on it greeted us first. Austin tugged my by my hand into another room with a desk and a couple wooden liquor cabinets, he opened it up and pulled out a bottle of brandy and champagne.

I smiled as he shoved a few shot glasses in his pocket and stuck his tongue out at me. We started to sneak out when we hard approaching bodies and voices; Austin, panicking, shoved the booze in his jacket and pulled me into a kiss to hide the bulge in his coat.

"Yes I think France would be just what-Austin? What is this?" We pulled apart, but not fully apart so that my body still covered the bottles in his coat, and both of us smiled at the man and women before us. I assumed it was Austin's parents. The man was taller than the women by a foot, he had grey streaks in his jet black hair, tension lines covered his face and moved away from his green eyes; eyes just like Austin. Beside him stood a cinnamon head women whose blue eyes and puzzled smile made me think of Sally Jackson. With a swallow of my pain I said hello as best I could without letting the quiver in my heart reach my throat.

"Hello," Austin's father didn't like me, "Who is this son?" I was disregarded. Austin turned me around, with my back to his chest, and put his arms around me.

"This is my girlfriend," GIRLFRIEND, who said anything about a girlfriend, I never agreed to this, "I was showing her around the house. Annabeth, these are my parents, my father Jose, and my mother Silvia. Mom, Dad, this is Annabeth." They gave me odd looks, like a tiger does to food it doesn't think will taste good.

"Yes, well," Silvia said, "Keep it in the room will you? We have to work-and don't forget we are leaving for Paris tomorrow." Austin already had us down the hall before his mother could finish.

"Paris?" I asked after a while of walking. He nodded turning and going upstairs."We go every year about this time….you should come. I'm sure they won't mind…..if they even notice." He shut his bedroom door, two steel double doors, and sat the bottles down on his dresser. He had a big bed pushed into a corner and a thin laptop running windows Microsoft on his computer desk, which was cluttered with papers and empty soda cans. A flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite of his bed with a gaming system hooked up to it, his room must have been the least accessorized in the whole house. When I came back to him he was pouring a few shots of brandy into the shot glasses and holding one up to me with a smile. I drank it quick and held it out for a refill. He filled it, and filled it, and filled it until I was laughing because he couldn't walk straight and broke his computer by falling on his computer desk.

"Oh no….what happened," His voice was more slurred than mine was because I had experience, "Oh dear….I fink I broke it…" Then he started laughing too and stumbled to his bed, which I was sitting on holding a half empty champagne bottle, and fell on me. I laughed crazily and threw the bottle down so I could kiss him appropriately while his hands moved under my shirt pulling it of as he did. I went into blackness after that, a side affect of drinking where I do things without knowing it, and pulled his pants off. After that I remember a blanket, a bed, and us. Drunken woman strikes again.

*********************************************************

(Time skip)

It had been a week since we had first gotten to Paris, and this whole "girlfriend" bussines was not working for me! Austin was one for pet names, _sweetheart, honey, darling_. Ugh, it was driving me crazy! So I decided it's been fun but I have beter thi9ngs to do with my life. I had all my things and hailed a cab and knew exactly where to go. Then I saw us drive up to it. Feronox modeling agency, the biggest in the world. I smiled as I got my bag (enchanted to the size of a hand bag) and walked inside…


	4. Chapter 4:When in France

Okay people, we are back! So to all of you people who have been waiting…..we send the biggest apology cookies in the world out to you!

Geekchick- I'm sooo sorry, you have no idea. The truth is that I just lost inspiration for this story…..but I got it back! And in case you did not see the letter we had up we will say this once

NO MORE FLAMES! To just mindlessly flame a story is rude and pointless! We can accept some _nice_ constructive criticism but that is it! But to the nice people you are what is keeping me going!

Okay so im postin this more cuz its been so long so sorry for the sketchy details, we will explain them later but this chapter isn't really done. Sorry but I feel like you deserve this now so awesome one when you see this don't kill me I know it's not finished! So enjoy

**Percy's POV**

"**You two, come here." I yelled pointing my finger at two of my servants my father had given to me as soon as I had become a god. He had given me a building, Winfred Shrimp Co. as my base of operations because Atlantis was under reconstruction. Anyway he given me only a couple hundred servants to help me do whatever I wanted, and right now I needed someone to do exactly what I wanted. Two servants; dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt with my symbol of power on it, a tidal wave, came running up to bow to me.**

"**Lord Percy, what service can we do for you?" One spoke, she wasn't very tall and had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail with blue eyes. Just a teenager but my father had told me he had chosen half-bloods as my servants and I wasn't really sure who her godly parent was. The girl beside her was her opposite beside the fact that she too was rather short; she had blond hair that was tucked under a grey beanie and green eyes that looked at me rather hesitantly. **

"**First I need your names and heritage." The black haired girl spoke first,**

"**I'm Airabella daughter of Zeus, and this is my annoying cousin Jasmin," She pointed at the girl beside her, **

"**Daughter of Apollo. We lived on Olympus because our mothers worked shops up there until Poseidon recruited us." Jasmin nodded to concur with what Airabella was saying. Wow another daughter of Zeus, interesting. **

"**Okay, Aira-"**

"**Call me Bella please," She cut in**

"**Bella and Jasmin, I have a mission for you that is of the utmost importance. If you fail me I will turn you into crabs," I always wanted to say something like that, **

"**Do you except the mission?" They both smiled as if the thought of being turned into a crab amused them.**

"**If we had a choice in the matter I don't think we would say no anyway so yeah, hit me." Jasmin said.**

"**Alrighty I need you guys to stalk my, ah, Annabeth-"**

"**Whoa whoa Mr. Bossman, I don't do the weird stalker thing." Bella said throwing her hands in the air.**

"**Right, me neither. Not to be disrespectable or anything but you'll have to find yourself another set of cousins that are into stalking chicks." **

**They nodded to each other and began walking away but I felt no motivation to so carefully choose Annabeth's stalkers by pointing at another group of people, these two girls were what I needed to accomplish my mission.**

"**You have no choice in the matter, you either do it or I will turn you into a crab. I can do it too!" They stopped in their tracks and looked at each other then sighed and turned to me.**

"**Alright, what do we have to do?" I smiled.**

**ËËËËËËËËËËËËËË**

"**Bella are you doing that right? I think it goes the other way-"**

"**Would you shut up! I know how to put a battery in a camera thank you very much!" Bella yelled indignantly trying to shove a battery in the wrong way. They were right outside the La Nuit a Augmenté, in English The Night Rose, a night club that Annabeth had went into about an hour ago. Bella and Jasmin were under strict orders from Percy to give him a report every week on Annabeth's activity and to include many pictures. And he had given them a digital camera that neither of them knew how to work and a "French for Dummies" book that had successfully gotten them lost twice and in a bread fight with a tall man in a bakery shop. **

"**Bell seriously let me try-" She raised the camera threatening hit Jasmin with it if she talked one more time, **

"**Fine. Jerk."**

"**Shut up, you're a jerk, jerk," Bella finally shoved the battery in and held it out so she could admire her handy work, **

"**There ya see? I figured it out without your stupid help." Jasmin rolled her eyes and shifted herself so that she was sitting on a rock, which was incidentally beside the bush they were hiding in. **

"**Whatever, your stupid, don't talk to me." Bella smiled and patted her cousin's head.**

"**Awww isn't that sweet of you, to just be so nice to me, love you to cos now shut up and take the stupid picture." Bella threw the camera in Jasmin's hands and parted the bush branches so that she could get a look at what was going down. Annabeth had walked out of the bar with her arm around a random guy's waist. No flash, Bella shot a look at Jasmin, irritated. **

"**What are you doing you idiot!? Take the picture!"**

"**I'm trying!" Jasmin lifted the camera and pressed the button and the flash went off. In the wrong direction, Jasmin had taken a picture of her face, **

"**AHHHHHHH!!! I CAN'T SEE!!!"**

"**Shut up you idiot you're gonna blow our cover!" Bella yelled chasing Jasmin down as she dashed out of the bushes and began running in cycles. **

**Annabeth POV****Oh my god! These stupid idiots!"Lucinda did Guvenitchi ask for me to take red to the extreme?!""N-no Miss Chase, but he wanted it bright."I was currently looking in a mirror at myself in an all red Guvenitchi bikini (A/N: Guvenitchi is some big wig designer) and not only was the suit red, but so was the freaking make up, accessories, and the shoes….. I REPEAT, OH MY GOD!"He wanted it bright." I repeated. Oh well I don't get paid for what I wear, I get paid for how I wear it.I looked at my reflection again. My hair, still strait, was now a breathtaking black that fell over my shoulders like pure obsidian. It was better, it may have looked out of place on Annabeth Chase the good little daughter of Athena, but now it was perfect on Annabeth Chase the super model new, young, and in my eyes, ha, now an emerald green. The contacts I had bought made sure of that. I liked them, they said new or shocking to say the least.**

"**Annabeth, we need you on set 3, everyone else scatter around her! Go, go, go!" Guvestone sounded like he was in panic mode. **

**Oh one more thing, what the hell is it with Paris and guys, I think that I've counted what like five. There are like, NONE here! I just don't get it, they are all either gay or to busy planning on becoming chefs to notice a beauty like myself. I went to set three, I smiled when I saw all of the other girls in grey. Hmm, looks like I will be in the center. I took my spot and got ready for the shoot. It was a summer set. As obviously depicted by the bikini. Sand was all over and an umbrella was stuck in the sand, I lay under it on a beach towel while the common grey wearers sat around me looking at my hotness forlornly. Then the camera man stepped up in his tight leather pants and grey turtle neck and snapped away, yelling things in English with a French accent. After sitting on my side for about an hour I was set free and sent to my dresser room so I could put my street clothes back on and go home. I quickly slipped my skinny jeans on and a blue t-shirt before hopping the back steps and strolling down the street texting towards my condo.**

**See, I found that if a half-blood dyes their hair, changes their eyes color, and moves to a different continent the monsters don't even bother to attack you so I could use a cell phone whenever I felt like it. And besides, I needed this phone for my work. Even though I as texting some guy I had picked up t a bar 3 FREAKING WEEKS AGO!!! He won't stop texting me, even when I lied about being pregnant!**

"**Bonjure Annabeth," The voice broke me from my train of thought and made me look up to see my neighbor, Mrs. Debuiant, checking her mail and smiling to me making her face look like a cracked painting, **

" **Comment allez-vous?" Damn, French. I was still working on it. Being a daughter of Athena (though I was turning my back on that life, I never wanted to see my mother again) I picked things up extremely fast and never forget it but I had only been in France for a couple weeks and I had been to busy to even care to look at a book of French. All I knew was that she had said hello and something about me. I smiled, and with hand gestures while walking up the glass steps I explained myself,**

"**Ah, Je ne parle pas bien français," I can't speak French well, **

"**So I'll be going now. Um have a good day Mam." I waved the hand with my phone and keys in it then turned and jogged up the stairs until I was slumped down in my couch, looking through the window that made up my wall and watched the bustling city below. **


End file.
